


Fonder and Faster

by icedpocarie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kind of Domestic?, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Kuroko thinks that the heart is not the only thing growing because even a day apart would affect Kise’s libido.aka: kise's just a little more desperate to get kuroko on the bed today





	Fonder and Faster

 

In Kuroko’s mind, he still cannot understand why Kise chose him when there were hundreds – probably thousands, maybe millions – who would do anything to be his lover. With his curt replies and rare moments of sensual retaliation, it was a miracle that someone as hyperactive as Kise would want to date him for a long time – let alone date him with _the intention of marriage_.

However, while he had his doubts during their middle school days – then a few more when they had a fight and reunited back in high school – Kuroko was far from doubting that Kise’s love is not genuine.

Especially during times like these, when Kise is close to ravishing him as soon as he comes home to their shared apartment.

“Hey,” Kise’s voice is low and deep, belying his usual façade of cheery tones and high-pitched whines. There was a small pause as he pulled Kuroko and himself to the nearest wall as he placed a soft kiss on Kuroko’s neck, “Did you miss me?”

Kuroko would ask him if Kise does, but the answer is already evident in his actions. And even though Kise was arousing him with the soft, sensual kisses that he places in Kuroko’s neck, the latter still managed to comment offhandedly, “It’s only been a day, Kise-kun.”

At that, Kise detaches from Kuroko’s neck to stare at him with wide eyes and mock-hurt as he repeated Kuroko’s statement with a small whine, “It’s _been_ a day, Kurokocchi.”

The unrestrained arousal has been replaced with a sulky exterior and Kuroko doesn’t know which version of Kise he would rather face right now. In the back of his mind, he considers escaping this situation – since it will most definitely end with Kise eating him up all night – but before he can say anything else, Kise huffs.

A small, humorless chuckle forms on his lips and when he meets Kuroko’s eyes, they glint slightly.

“Hey, Kurokocchi,” his voice is velvety, but it sends chills in Kuroko’s skin and warnings in his brain, “I usually do anything that you ask me to, right?”

Kuroko knows where this was headed – experiencing it in the rare moments that Kise was forced and persuaded to live him alone for more than a day.

And Kuroko knows that he’ll end up adhering to Kise’s whims at the end, but he still tries to hold his ground as he pointed out, “Last time, I told you to stop touching me while I was reviewing for my exams and you didn’t do it.”

“We both know you enjoyed what I did,” Kise laughs at that and shakes his head, looking a little more feral by the minute. Like this, Kise was handsome – more attractive than even the photoshoots that he had – and he gave a small, wry grin as he challenged, “You can’t tell me that I’ve never been a good boy when it comes with you.”

The words sound ironic in Kise’s lips that Kuroko scoffed. Good boy, yeah right. Last time he remembered, it was Kise who was calling _him_ a good boy in bed like some crazed sex maniac.

“There’s nothing good about you,” Kuroko says half-heartedly, trying to pointlessly prolong this charade.

“Hmmm, is that so?” Kise chuckles again, and then, without warning, his lips are back on Kuroko’s next, “Should I _show_ you what I’m _good_ at then?”

And then, Kuroko doesn’t even bother to think because after saying that, Kise went ahead and kissed him on the lips – passionately, desperately, like he needed the other boy for oxygen – and his trail of thoughts were immediately consumed with lust.

A few more minutes and the two of them had to break apart. But Kuroko knows that Kise is far from stopping, because the latter gave him a smile as he said, voice teasingly cheery as he says, “Should we take this to bed?”

Kuroko really should start making Kise become less dependent on him – for some reason, it had only grown worse when they became together, and Kuroko expected the opposite. But there was no time to think of that because the only thing that he can do is give a small nod in reply.


End file.
